


Please, Please

by beenc0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cold War, Crying, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Help, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: A bomb is set off and kills hundreds of people and Alfred is left to find his boyfriend, Ivan, and try to save him(One shot)((Added story, 3 • 24 • 2020))
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Please, Please

The bomb was silent. Alfred didnt even see it coming, he didn't see anyone throw it; or even the sound of it hitting the cement floor of the city. All Alfred could see was dust, ash, and rumble. He could barely breath, almost suffocating. His lungs felt like they could blow just as that bomb did. Pounding at his chest, coughing, he got up and stared at the cloud of grey nothingness. 

Backing up, he felt his foot push on something soft. He heard a squish and heard the splat of blood hit the floor. God, it was a body. It seemed to be a man from the opposing side as he took a closer look at it. Alfred gagged, he almost hated blood as much as a watery soda. He shouldn't be thinking about food at this moment. 

After kicking the body away, Alfred swatted at the ash in the air and tried to see the area around himself. Slowly but surely, the ash thinned. Bodies were laid to rest on the floor. Some covered by rubbel, but it was horrible. Few men were left standing. _Who would just bomb their own army?_

That's when it hit him. **Ivan.** Where was Ivan? Panic filled his thoughts. His brain wasn't responding. It was sending no signals to move or think. Maybe his brain even told his heart to stop. 

Ivan was his boyfriend. The two were separated by the ghastly call of war. Ivan fought for the Soviets. And Alfred for his beloved America. A communist vs a capitalist. Even so, they loved each other.

Alfred felt the weight of panic finally fuel his brain and muscles into moving. His legs took slow steps as he slowly searched. The man he passed were American soldiers, littered with Vietnamese allies. Alfred knew he saw Ivan before the bomb. He pleaded God to let him see his dear beloved. 

His eyes and lungs burned. His panic turned into roaring pain. Like lightning, his left leg lit up as he tumbled. But, gladdly, fellow soldier caught him in time before Alfred could land.

"Sweet Jesus! Dude! Are you ok there?" The soldier slowly set Alfred down.

" I- I- need to get to h-him... " Alfred pushed the man away and hurried to stand up.

"Hey Hey Hey! Watch it! You're going to hurt yourself, we need to get you to a medic!" The man reached out too him and took him by The arm.

"No! " Alfred screeched, "I need to find him!" Alfred tugged his arm away and stumbled away. He just wanted to get away from this man and find Ivan.

"You looking for a friend?" The man leaped over to Alfred, skidding in front him. 

"No! Leave! Their are more people that need your help. I'll find him on my own, dude," Alfred shoved the man out of his way. "Fine, just don't get hurt even more than you already are."

The man sighed and left Alfred to himself. He had his peace and searched on. 

Desperate, oh so very desperate, he called out for Ivan. Over and over he called. Bodies thinned out as he searched farther and farther. Tears started to leak as he stumbled and called. **Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. Oh my beloved Ivan, call back to me. Ivan, Ivan! Please, please!**

Alfred's calls turned into sobs. He pushed through ruble and cement. The city was crumbling as he dug through the existing waste. His calling grows louder and his voice strained-

**"Alfred?"**

he whipped around, eyes searching for the voice. To his left, down the cities road, he saw Ivan. Lungs, legs, calves, and abbs burning as he ran to the open arms of the russian. Both grasped at the other, bodies pressed against each other. He repeated Ivan's name over and over, to only have the other day his own name back and hold tighter. 

Falling to the floor Alfred smiled and kissed his lover. Alfred savored the taste and held the Russians head closer. Linking his arms around Ivans neck as Ivan wrapped his own arms around Alfred 's waist and pulled him in oh so ever closer. 

_\---------------------_

_Ivan reached out to Alfred, pulling him close on their couch._

_"Al~ I'll be here forever. Forever sitting besides you. Loving_ _you... " The drunk man whispered off as he rested his head on Alfreds. Alfred, chuckling at his boyfriend, reached out to caress Ivan's platinum blonde hair. Relaxing on their couch, together, sitting for what seems to be forever._

_Whispering sweet nothing's to the other for hours on end, night and day._

_"Grow old together... Love in peace, be rich, have gallons of vodka!" Ivan laughed as he took Alfred's face into his hands. Stroking slowly and gently. His touches feather light and never rushed or harsh. Love and fulfillment filled the men. Their lives coexisted with each other, the only reason they lived was to be with the other._

_Alfred pulled in close and rested upon the older. Their legs tangled and their hands roamed. Desire filled Alfred 's heart. Their chests flushed against each other as Ivan connected their lips. Alfred could taste the alcohol on his lips. Smiling anyways, Alfred pulled himself into Ivan's lap. Smiles and breathy laughs filled the room. Pleasure and desire clogged the air, hot and steamy. Sweat formed as they spent their night tangled together._

_\---------------------_

Alfred let his hands fall to Ivan's torso, but he winced. Ivan winced. Panic once again found its way to him. Pulling back he moved his hand away from the russian. 

Red liquid stain his hands, thick and runny. Blood. His hand was covered in blood. How could he not notice that! Laying the other down, the American gently tore open Ivan's uniform. Searching for the sound opening, he realized, was close to the man's liver. **oh no.**

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

**NO.**

Alfred quickly found the wound opening and determined the cause from a bullet shot.

"Alfred, love. Calm down, it's just a bullet wound.. I'll be fine," Ivan reached his hand out and stroked Alfred's blonde hair. Alfred shook his head and told him no.

"Ivan! It hit your liver! God! Ivan... " Alfred 's voice cracked, tears swelled once again. 

Ivan shushed the ameican, his eyes nearly closed as he promised and promised. Alfred 's eyes searched for a small knife as his boyfriend talks and soothes. Pulling a knife out of Ivan 's pocket, he pointed it to the bullet wound, hoping the bullet wasn't deep. 

_\---------------------_

_Alfred laughed as he ran down the porch, leaving Ivan to stare after the happy blonde. Calling out to the younger to watch out for his sunflowers, he followed. Ivan smiled as Alfred ran back to him and drag him to the empty patch in the middle of the field of yellow seed producing flowers._

_Stars shined and twinkled as they ran though the flowers. Life was good, they were young hopeful adults. The two had spent their lives reaching for the stars, begging for a miracle; finding each other on the way. Settling down in the empty patch of flowers, they laid down and reached for each others hands._

_The air was perfect, not too cold, nor too hot. The two laid in silence and peace. The only thing to accompany them was the chirping of the summer crickets. Alfred rolled over to face Ivan, taking in the beautiful man besides him. Considering himself luck, Alfred smiled and tucked into the others side._

_Sighing, "Oh Ivan.. Thank you so much.." Alfred looked up to the platinum blonde man._

_"Al, " Ivan reached out to the blonde, touching his cheek, "There is no need for thank yous. Everything I do is for you... I love you."_

_Smiling, Alfred settled in and closed his eyes. Ivan watched as the Americans blue hues dulled and closed as he fell asleep. Ivan moved his gaze to the stars, he thanked them. He thanked them for how well they have led him to happiness, his goals, his hopes, dreams, happiness for his siters, and of course; Alfred._

_Ivan thanked and thanked till his own eyes fell to rest... Drifting off to slumber._

_\---------------------_

He carved at the skin at Ivans abdomen, up to the right. Alfred's tears and breaths fogged up his glasses, forcing him to take them off. Taking that pause let the blood from Ivan spill faster than ever. Gagging, he picked up the knife again and searched for the bullet. After what felt like hours, he pulled out the bullet. Blood poured from the russian man, like a waterfall of red, thick water.

Whispers fell from Ivan 's mouth, "Please..." Alfred sobbed, he could barely stand the sound of Ivan's voice. 

Tearing a piece of his shirt, he bandaged up the wound. The blood didn't stop.

It kept coming.

Alfred couldn't do anything to stop the blood, sobbing, he grabbed Ivan 's hands. Pressing them against his lips, he kissed the knuckles. 

"Ivan.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Crying, Alfred apologized to him. Apologizing for not being able help.

" Al... It's ok. I'm ok. You're ok, " Ivan whispered, his accent soft. 

The blonde choked on his tears, pleading to the stars to help. they've given the two so much, maybe just the list thing. The starts didn't do anything. No miracle, no sign of help. They sat there in the sky, solid balls of gas. The stars had betrayed him, they had stopped helping, giving up once they truly need a miracle. But no miracle would happen for these two that night.

_\---------------------_

_"You're disgusting! Get out of my house, Alfred!" His mother yelled at him. She was ashamed to have a son how loved men, who wanted to spend his life with a man._

_Alfred 's brother, Mathieu, stared wide eyed as he watched his mother and younger brother fight and scream._

_"Mother! Please! I love him! You have to accept that, PLEASE!" Alfred pleaded and pleaded, bending down to his knees. He turned to face Mathieu, " Brother! "_

_Mathieu looked away, not daring to say a word or make eye contact with his brother. He did not want to get in a fight with their mother._

_Alfred shook his head in saddness, hurt flooding his blue eyes._

_"Leave. You are not my son any more."_

_\---------------------_

_"Ivan... You know that's a bad idea. But I won't stop you," his older sister smiled saddly, taking his head in her hands , she kissed his forehead._

_His youngest sister scowled but nodded along with the eldest. Natalia and Yekaterina accepted his desires and let him fulfil them. It was his life, they couldn't do anything to stop him._

_They loved him, and he loves them back._

_He truly did love his family._

_\---------------------_

Alfred sat over his dying boyfriend, watching as he slowly faded away from this life. Tears finally submitted to fall down his cheeks as he screamed and pleaded for Ivan to keep his eyes open for him. His eyes, cheeks, and heart burned in desperation as he cling to Ivan’s body. His allies, the soldiers he fought with, stood over his shoulder. They watched as he sobbed over the dying body of an enemy. 

Ivan went quiet. Alfred could no longer hear the whisper of comfort that once held him together. Time slowed down, as like it was in slow motion, Alfred leaned over Ivan, pressing his ear to the man's chest. 

**Beat**

**Beat**

**Beat**

**Beat**

**beat**

beat

best

be-

Ivan's heart slowly went to a stop. The ticking of the watch of life went to a stop. And just for the love of his life. Ivan Braginsky, his one true love, the one that loved him the most. The one who believed in Alfred.

_\---------------------  
  
_

_Ivan pulled Alfred to his side, a letter in his hand. Looking up into Ivan’s eyes, Alfred could almost see the worry shining through. Concern reached his heart as he asked,_

_”What’s that?”  
_

_Ivan didn’t respond. He just stared at the battered letter. Thoughts racing as he complicated his options. Time seemed to pass in hours, Alfred waiting and waiting._

_”A Conscription letter..” Ivan sighed as he let go of Alfred and sat down. His accent thick and heavy._

_Alfred propped his hands on his hips, “But you don’t even live in Russia? Why would they be calling for you?”  
  
_

_Ivan’s lilac eyes drifted over to Alfred, sighing.  
  
_

_“I used to be a general. They want me back to fight the war in Vietnam,” Ivan rubbed his temples and let out a shaky breath._

_”Will you be going?” Alfred narrowed his eyes, questioning the man._

_”If I don’t, I’ll be deserting. I don’t need that on my record,” Ivan raised an eyebrow at his lover._

_”So what then? You're leavening me to stay? Leaving me behind? You can’t go, Ivan!” Alfred rolled his eyes and stood over Ivan when he sat, “Dude. You’re not going. Capeesh?”_

_”America will be calling for you too. You are a young man and they will search for you. Neither of us need a death penalty over our heads.”_

_”If either of us even go to war, we’ll DEFINITELY have death hanging over our heads!” Alfred gasped and grabbed Ivan’s shoulders._

_”Please don’t be like this Al. We can’t run from war. It’ll find us no matter what,” Ivan shoves Alfred's hands away and stood. He rushed out of the room, avoiding Alfreds prying eyes._

_Once the door was slammed, Alfred sighed, “Dude... this has to be a dream. Please, please.”_

_\---------------------  
_  
  
...

**...**

**...**

Alfred felt numb. He felt time reset, memories flooded his mind. Letting out a gasp, a sob, he cracked. He screamed and cried. Ivan 's name was the only thing that flooded from his mouth for minutes. He held onto Ivan, Cursing the stars. His years felt into the ghostly white face of his dead lover. More words filled his thoughts,he

"Please, please," Alfred gasped for air, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

He begged and begged for Ivan to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry 😭 
> 
> I wasn't planning to make an angst story but my love for history and desire to see more disarm in the cold war frame, I had to. Please, want more fluff, check out my other fic. It's a multi ship thing but you'll find Rusame. 
> 
> I'll def write more


End file.
